


Doubts

by acciopotatoes



Series: Color Prompt Table 2014 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, So do I, angst with a bit of fluff at the beginning, because she adores this ship, color prompt: azure, for melaine, kind of a character study I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciopotatoes/pseuds/acciopotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Melanie, because Percabeth is adorbs. Sorry that this one shot isn't. I meant for it to be, but it came out angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melaine).



* * *

 

It was strange, Annabeth reflected. Most people described his eyes as being "sea-green", and they were, but - there were so many different shades to the sea. She hadn't really noticed it, at first. The ocean was just something that crashed against the shore, a background to her studying and fighting and life at camp. And even though she knew of the gods - of course she knew, she read everything she could get her hands on,  _especially_ about the elusive deities that had created her and her friends - even though she knew of the gods, occasionally, she would think that the moon was still in control of the tide, and that storms were just hot and cold fronts that had just happened to collide. It was tempting, to slip into not believing, when the gods were so distant. All they did to contact their children was make a sign float above their heads; sometimes, not even that. 

But then Percy had come, and changed everything with the prophecy and quests and wars. 

And she started paying more attention to the ocean. There were so many different shades; cyan and cerulean and green and turquoise.

And right now, it was azure. 

Annabeth, being the type of person who liked knowing things, cementing facts and certainty around her life, would of course spend fifteen minutes trying to pinpoint the exact shade of the ocean. 

Maybe, if he were here, she'd define the color of the sea with him. She had a feeling that he would just  _know,_ like when they were in the Bermuda Triangle and he'd known exactly where they were, how fast they were traveling, and which way the wind was blowing. 

Nothing was for certain, not anymore, not in Annabeth's life. Percy had been missing for months now. They'd scoured the entire eastern area of the U.S., but nothing. No trace. Grover couldn't even contact him through the empathy link. 

He was just gone, and Annabeth wouldn't accept that. Blindly, out of hand, she rejected it. She could tell when someone - Chiron, usually, but occasionally someone from the Aphrodite cabin, too - was sympathetic, but would try and mention that maybe he wouldn't be coming back. 

Never so bluntly, of course. Always mentioned subtly, carefully, as if she were a china doll. Annabeth resented their pity and their assumptions that she was fragile. She'd tried her entire life to prove to people that she didn't need anyone. She'd done it successfully, too. 

But she  _felt_ fragile. Is this what it is to feel brokenhearted? It wasn't like what she'd felt when Luke had defected, but maybe that was due to Luke being more of a crush? More of a brother? 

Annabeth Chase, ladies and gentlemen, so obsessed with facts that she tries to define everything, even the causes for heartache. 

But she still couldn't shake one question. No one had said it so far, and for what she could tell, no one else had even considered it. Except her. 

_What if he'd left on purpose?_

Annabeth made a habit of doubting things other people took for granted. Gods, being example A, and example B? Reasons for her boyfriend's disappearance. But if -  _if_ \- he'd left on purpose, he had abandoned her, hadn't he? Then he wouldn't be her boyfriend anymore, right?

Annabeth hugged her knees to her chest, and finally deciding that the sea was azure today, she began to cry.


End file.
